


In The End

by orphan_account



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Let's Play, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, M/M, Minecraft, didnt originally have coricopat relationships planned but it happened of its own volition, type one diabetic mungojerrie, why? cus i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Told in small snippets of streams and youtube videos, Mungojerrie helps out an up-and-coming Minecraft Youtuber and finds so much more than a friend.
Relationships: Coricopat/Mr. Mistoffelees, Coricopat/Mungojerrie (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Mungojerrie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to everyone just joining my stream, I’m Mungojerrie and today we are attempting random seed glitchless speedruns.” The redhead in the top right corner of the screen said. He continued on, recapping the past half hour or so for the sudden spike of viewers he saw - someone else’s stream had most likely just ended, and he was the second choice for these folks. Not that he showed his disappointment at that realization. He always tried to keep a playful demeanor for his viewers, sarcastic but not mean. Well, maybe mean sometimes, but only at his own expense. “Of course, I’m nowhere near world record, but we got a pretty lucky seed earlier and I got a new PB, so that’s something! Right now we’re just farming ender pearls, and it’s been pretty slow going. But regular viewers would know I don’t like to reset just because of a bad seed, so we’re just playing this seed through anyw- AH!” He jumped a bit mid-thought, and then focused solely on the screen. A spider had run up on his avatar from behind, and he had to immediately shift gears to fight it. A quick glance to his hotbar would show that he had just finished his sword and wasn’t doing too well healthwise. This could be the end of this run. 

A quick message popped up on the screen, accompanied by a robotic female voice. “Skim Milk donated twenty bits. I love watching your streams when I’m traveling, you’re always so funny and cool.” People always seemed to donate right when he couldn’t reply at the moment, but once Jerrie had overtaken the spider, he turned his attention back to the audience. “Hey thanks, Skim Milk! I’m glad I can make you happy, but if you’re traveling and watching, I hope you aren’t driving. Please don’t watch my streams while you’re driving a car. That could end badly.” His lips pursed for a moment while he thought about that, wondering if he needed to specify that he knew that’s a serious topic. He figured his viewers would get it. “Anyway, now that we’ve murdered a spider, let’s get back to these ender pearls.” He played this way for a few minutes, talking with chat a bit and responding to new subscribers. Then one particular message caught his eye.

“Someone in chat just said, ‘Hey, Mungo, I’m a new Minecraft letsplayer, I was wondering if you had any tips?’ Well, my main tip is to just be yourself man, make what you want, reach out to others who make the same kind of stuff, and have fun. I didn’t know anyone would watch when I first started out, and I still had fun anyway ‘cause I’ve never been here looking for a huge audience. They found me, ‘cause I’m hilarious.” He flashed a cheeky smile at the camera. “Having my rugged good looks never hurt me, either.” His eyes flicked back to the screen, where he was killing one last Enderman. He turned a bit too soon, his sword hitting just to the left of where he had intended. Sometimes, that’s all it takes. He was killed and the death screen flashed up. “Well, shit.” He paused and glanced at something off camera for a moment. “My blood sugar’s low. Guess now is as good a time as any to end the stream. Gotta go grab some juice, take care of this so I don’t die on camera. That would be wack. Thanks for coming y’all!"


	2. Chapter 2

“Hiya everyone, new day, new stream, always on that grind, am I right gamers?” He shouted the last bit, over-emphasizing in an extremely show-bizzy way, and then Jerrie once again smirked in the top right of a computer screen, the Minecraft menu screen on the rest of it. His stream was quickly gaining viewers, loyal subscribers and some new names he hadn’t seen before appearing in chat. One username in particular, however, caught his attention as he was chopping wood. “Hey, is that the same person who was starting a new channel last time? I remember your peculiar username, how’s that said? Mist-of-felis?” He didn’t wait for confirmation, but instead started breeding his pig farm while continuing his statement. 

“It’s great to see you on the stream! How’s the YouTubing? I should check out your channel after this, I want to help you out! Takes a lot of guts to ask for help, especially from someone as attractive and irresistible as _ moi _ . Also gotta scope out the competition, y’know? Can’t let you get too popular and steal all my viewers.” His voice was dripping with irony, he knew his followers would get it, he’s always a braggart on stream. And off stream. Whatever.

He peered at chat again, waiting to see if the person he was talking to, or rather  _ at,  _ was still in the stream and listening. Sure enough, there was a response from Mistoffelees, but this time in the form of a donation, so it was spoken aloud by the robot-announcement-lady. “It's pronounced mist-off-eh-lees. And the channel is great! Thanks to your shoutout, I already have almost a hundred subscribers.” 

Jerrie smiled, eyes scrunched. “Hey, that’s great! Tell ya what, I’ll check out your channel, subscribe to you after this stream. Don’t let me forget y’all. Speaking of forgetting, I have no idea what I was planning on doing on this stream, anymore. Who wants to watch me fuck some people up on bed wars?” He smirked, bright green eyes glinting. “Actually I don’t care if anyone wants to watch it. It’s what I’m doing. Go cry about it.” His screen filled with frantic-paced images of Minecraft avatars. “Y’know I’ve always wanted to make some streamer friends, I’m like the only somewhat popular Youtuber without any. Maybe I’ll collab with you, Mistoffelees. If you’re not afraid of my rugged good looks overpowering you.” 

He died in-game, and read comments in between matches. “Hey, don’t knock the skin! I use the Steve skin cus I’m a purist, plus I don’t even see my avatar ever do I? No, I don’t. So there,” he replied to one, sticking his tongue out. The rest of the stream went fairly similarly, making jokes at his own expense, and his rivals in-game’s. But before he logged off, chat did remind him he was supposed to visit Mistoffelees' channel. He scrunched up his face, playfully. “Guess I gotta go binge a whole channel of videos, huh! Maybe think of some fun videos for us to make.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this has started getting more hits than i anticipated, so i want to say that this obviously isn't my best work, and is mostly crack. i just write this for myself and don't even edit it before posting it. thats all :)

The video started with a crude intro sequence Quaxo had made in Adobe Premiere, and then the audience was greeted by “I’m Mistoffelees and thanks for joining me today!” Just like all his other videos. This time however, he had a special guest. “We’re going to be doing some challenges with Mungojerrie for the next few videos, which I’m super excited about! Right now, we’re going to be seeing who can build the same builds most accurately in ten minutes. Cori will be judging on accuracy, ‘cause neither of us have seen these builds before.” He smiled. “You there, Mungojerrie? Been awfully quiet. Not like you.”

“Yeah, yeah, bro. I’m here, I was letting you do your thing! Your channel, man.” Although he wasn’t onscreen, his character crouched a few times, a universal sign of cheekiness. “We gonna do this thing?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Once we have Coricopat on chat. You there?”

“Here, babe.”

“Whoa, whoa. ‘Babe’?” Jerrie asked, clearly surprised. “No one thought I would want to be in this relationship?”

Quaxo replied, “Oh shush. We’ve been dating for years, and besides, who would ever want to kiss your mangy face?” He stuck his tongue out, and punched at Jerrie’s avatar in-game. 

“Mm, keep telling yourself that, princess. Anyway, I want to build! Let’s start.” He walked over to the first build, followed by Quaxo.

Coricopat introduced the build. “This is a simple house, to start off. You can pick-block to find the blocks. Time begins...now!”

Jerrie and Quaxo quickly built, trying to achieve the same results that had clearly taken Coricopat a few hours. Each of their challenges got more difficult, and by the time they had gotten to the last one, Jerrie decided to change tactics. He quickly built a simple treehouse, not worrying about making it the same as the one Quaxo was attempting to build. Instead, he went inside Quaxo’s build and made his own design inside. He thought it was clever, sabotage instead of actually building. It’d at least be funny. He added one special design, just for Quaxo, though. They’d been talking for weeks, planning this video and others, and in that time they’d gotten quite close, although it was weird he didn’t know Quaxo had a boyfriend.

Regardless, when the time was up, the two boys’ builds were judged. “Okay, so Mungojerrie, yours doesn’t look like mine at all. One of out ten on that one, bud. Were you even trying?”

He just giggled. “Let’s see Mistoffelees’ version.”

“Okay, well, the outside is very nice. Very accurate. Let’s see the interior design.” The group of avatars all joined in the house, Jerrie as Steve, Quaxo’s T.V. Head skin, and Coricopat’s plain white avatar. A giant red heart carpet greeted them, as well as an intricate pixel art of Quaxo and Jerrie’s avatars holding hands. 

“Well, uh, Mistoffelees, this is not very accurate to my design, but uh. It looks nice?”

Jerrie scoffed, “Hey! I made that!”

“ _ Quit flaming!” _ Quaxo shouted. “I was going to win!”

“But I made you a heart.” His frown was practically audible.

Coricopat decided to diffuse this before it escalated. “You’re both pretty, boys. Now do y’all need to kiss or something? ‘Cause if you need to talk about this, go ahead.”

Quaxo’s face started turning red, and he minimized his facecam, letting the video game take up the whole screen. “No! I’m turning off this video! Bye everyone! I do not have a crush on Mungojerrie!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally forgot this existed because i kinda grew to hate it so hope this is an okay wrap up, ahahahahhhhhhh

The next video starts a bit different. Rather than being in a small box next to a Minecraft login page, all three boys were sitting next to each other on a bed, Quaxo on the left, Cori in the center, and Jerrie on the right. This was the first time many on Quaxo’s channel would be seeing Coricopat’s face, but that was partially what this video was about. Jerrie and Quaxo lived across the country from each other, so having them together in person would make for an important video, fans of both of them would know that. Especially considering how their last video together ended. 

Shyly, Quaxo waved at the camera. “Hey everyone. Uh, I know you all saw that last video with Mungojerrie and I.” He pointed at him. “Well, we got lots of comments telling us to kiss, thanks in part to Coricopat leaving that bit in the video when he transferred the Twitch stream to Youtube.” An elbow reached over and nudged Cori playfully, which pushed him into Jerrie and sent them all toppling over. 

A chorus of laughs trickled out of the three boys and they all straightened themselves out before Jerrie continued. “Anyway what Quaxo’s trying to say is,” and here, rather than finish his sentence, he leaned over and kissed him, passionately. Quaxo looked a bit flustered when they broke off, and gestured toward the camera, but Jerrie just smiled. “We’re together! All of us are! Hope that’s okay with y’all.” He winked.

“Coricopat and I live together, we have for awhile, and Jerrie isn’t moving in or anything, but we are dating! Hope this wraps up some burning questions we know you must have. But now we have to go back to building the PC we’re unveiling in the next video, before Jerrie has to leave again. Just a quick update! Thanks everyone!”


End file.
